Leyendo por ti
by MissLouder
Summary: En una ausencia de Dégel, Kardia buscara métodos para recordarlo. Un hecho bastante curioso, para cuando el santo de Acuario regrese de su misión y note el cambio en su compañero.


Notas: Te había prometido este fic desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo había terminado July. Pero aquí esta! Una cajita de fic para ti x'D Se supone que era para compensar tu cumpleaños pero nunca lo termine a tiempo ;w; pero volvió repotenciado para esta navidad. Espero que te guste, te amo muchísimo gemela.

Género: Shonen ai.

Pareja: Kardia x Dégel.

* * *

><p>Kardia x Dégel<p>

**Leyendo por ti.**

**...**

Los jadeos comenzaron el ciclo rutinario cuando Dégel no estaba cerca de él. Su cuerpo reconocía la ausencia, lo notaba y por venganza aumentaba sin piedad la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo, haciéndole perder la respiración regular que acostumbran sus pulmones.

Las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de sudor empezaban a descolgarse, el calor que estaba sintiendo era sofocador, excesivo, llameante, su garganta gritaba deseando el anhelo del agua. Con el dorso de la muñeca limpio su sudorosa frente, respiro hondo y sonrió; de alguna forma tener esa alta fiebre le excitaba. Era un modo poco ortodoxo de hacerle sentir vivo, de hacerle frente a esa enfermedad con el culo. Él sabía que pronto, quizás en un año o dos su corazón dejaría de ser el combustible de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en el ácido inflamable que le quemaría los huesos como brasas. Lo sabía, pero a pesar de estar preparado para eso, sabía que su compañero no lo llevaría tan bien como él.

Vivir su vida como la había llevado hasta ahora, alocada e independiente…bueno no tan independiente, él dependía del frio de Dégel pero aun así el deseaba vivir más que nadie y por ello hacia toda clase de locura para poder otorgar memorias a su cabeza. Dejar un nombre tras su partida, que le recordaran por quemar su corazón y jactarse de eso. Simplemente no arrepentirse de nada cuando llegara su hora.

Había ocasiones en que su mente gritaba en medio de los jadeos _"Ven con todo desgraciada, recibiré toda tu maldito calor y sobreviviré"_ aunque eso implicara una serie de palabrerías de su refinado amante diciéndole que le enjuagara la boca con jabón.

—Dégel…— Suspiro con cansancio.

Se levantó de su cama y con una fuerte jalada de bolas pudo salir de ella. Emprendió su caminata fuera de la hoguera que tenía como templo. Si aún tenía fuerzas para caminar, sin duda las tomaría del cuello y se las pegaría a las piernas.

— ¡Hey, Kardia! — Escucho un grito alejado de la fascinación y cerca del nauseabundo proveniente del templo de Sagitario.

_Aquí vamos…_

Se volteó con resignación, con una expresión poco amigable.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, cupido? — Respondió con toda la apatía del mundo, no universo…no, mejor junten todos los cosmos de todos los dioses y ahí tendrán el resultado.

— ¡Sísifo de Sagitario! — Espeto.

—No consigo diferencia entre los dos — Sonrió lascivo.

—Como sea, ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi madre? — Levanto una ceja mostrando un rostro agresivo — ¿Por qué debería decirte a dónde voy?

—Porque estas en el santuario y aquí se cumplen ordenes — Contesto abruptamente ante la insolencia del caballero, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ordenes que francamente me valen mierda si vienen de ti — Se dio media vuelta comenzando a bajar los escalones con ruta a la salida del santuario.

— ¡Kardia! — Se escuchó a lo lejos, pero ya había terminado de darle la espalda y dejar atrás la creciente cólera del caballero de Sagitario.

Llego al jardín principal que daba una escolta bastante floresta a la salida. Tomo una manzana de un canasto mal parado que se topó con sus pies. Se sentía mareado y quizás con la manzana se sentiría un poco mejor. Busco equilibrio en uno de los arboles jadeando insistentemente _"Esta bien, está bien"_ se decía a sí mismo, respiro hondo y volvió con su objetivo. Distraer un poco su mente.

Dio una gran mordida a esa jugosa fruta que desbordo su pulpa en su paladar. Acepto reírse en carcajadas una vez que estuvo lejos del par de reclutas que empezaron a discutir por el "extravió" de la manzana.

"Robar es un insulto a la moral, Kardia"

Otra vez esa voz. Precisamente ese día, todo absolutamente TODO le recordaba a Dégel. El verde de las hojas traslucidas de los árboles, le hacía recordar el color de su cabello, las pequeñas florecillas violetas le hacían recordar el color de sus ojos y ahora, haber tomado esa manzana sin permiso, le hacía recordar su voz.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! — Restregó sus manos en su melena azuleja revolviéndolos como si fuera un niño pequeño — ¡Cálmate, Kardia! ¡Cálmate! Es por la fiebre, ¡Sí! Eso es.

Siguió caminando intentando desconectar sus pensamientos y por haberse sumergido más de lo requerido, no se percató que sus pies le guiaron a un mercado cerca del santuario.

— ¿Eh? — Aun con la manzana atascada entre sus dientes dirigió una vista a su alrededor girando la cabeza en ambos sentidos — ¿En dónde carajos me metí?

Se lo pensó unos segundos para luego restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

Se adentró en el mercado oyendo a los vendedores gritar ofertas, malabares con objetos o con comida. Diferentes tiendas que promocionaban diferentes artilugios extraños, tarot (nunca faltan) y frutas que en su puta vida había visto como entre otros objetos que sobresalen de la categoría "Normal"

Compro unos cuantos objetos que llamaron su atención, no por lo que podían hacer sino porque le gusto la forma o el color. Poco le importaba su función y poco le preocupaba. Se detuvo en otra tienda que brillo ante sus ojos con lo "normal" que era, se acercó para mirar más de cerca observando la vitrina de cristal que mantenía en su interior una serie de libros ordenados del más grande hasta el más chico.

—Hola jovencillo, ¿Qué libro busca? — Una mujer mayor, muy mayor de hecho hablo desde su puesto. Kardia pudo sorprenderse de lo anciana que era, pero al mismo tiempo lo joven que podía aparentar.

_Magia negra_. Pensó con mirada de incredulidad. Aunque el viejo Sage tiene más doscientos años y ese wey aparenta unos sesenta.

_¿Cómo diablos hacen?_

La mujer vestía una túnica color champan con un velo de una tonalidad más transparente, cubriendo su pelambrera canosa atada en dos trenzas que colgaban de su espalda. Sus labios estaban coloreados de un rojo potente resaltando en su nívea piel.

—Ninguno, solo observo.

—Oh…— La mujer se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada y se acercó a la vitrina con ayuda de un bastón — ¿Entonces qué tipo de libro desea observar? ¿O solo es simple curiosidad?

—Simple curiosidad — Coloco el dedo índice sobre la masa de cristal sin señalar un libro en su totalidad, marcando puntos de los libros que llamaban su atención por la portada — Quisiera saber, porque le gusta tanto leer a un compañero… son simples hojas con letras incoherentes.

—Lo incoherente para ti puede llegar a ser el mayor razonamiento para otro — Respondió la mujer agitando sus trenzas. Junto sus dos manos en el bastón como soporte y mostro una ligera sonrisa — Pueden llegar a sorprenderte, no juzgues a un libro por su portada. Por ejemplo… — Abrió el candado de la vitrina extrayendo varios libros al azar, o eso creyó Kardia. Volvió a cerrar el candado y en fila ordenada coloco los libros sobre el cristal. Señalo con un dedo el primer libro de pasta gruesa color negro y bordes dorados — Este libro trata de una historia de una chica que es secuestrada en un pasaje de regreso a su casa — Y con el otro dedo señalo en del otro extremo un poco más pequeño y de menos hojas. Su portada era blanca y letras en caligrafía francesa — Y este es de un asesino en serie que regresa a matar a las memorias que aún se rondan las calles.

Kardia le observo un poco confundido.

—Dime, muchacho ¿Cuál te parece más interesante? — Pregunto con su voz raspada y ronca.

Kardia aun con la manzana en la boca, intento decidirse.

— ¿El de la chica? — Arqueo sus cejas — Ósea, asesino lo es cualquiera.

La mujer sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ves, simple caratula — Otorgo la mujer — La historia de la chica es bastante redundante y repetitivo. Al final después de tanto misterio y falsos indicios la chica simplemente planeo su escape. Todo se vuelve aburrido cuan se desarrolla el libro para un final poco convencional y mal escape para darle fin.

El caballero creyó entender lo que le estaban explicando, y asintió ligeramente.

—Así que supongo que el otro libro, es más emocionante porque su portada es menos llamativa. — Dijo Kardia intentando no enredarse, tener tanto tiempo con Dégel debía servirle de algo.

—No, ese también es aburrido — Sonrió la mujer. Kardia la miro sorprendido.

— ¿Entonces a que pretendes llegar? — Pregunto incrédulo.

—Que no todo es lo parece, muchacho — Le observo con una mirada calmada y esa pequeña curva extendida en sus labios. Tomo los tres libros de la vitrina y los volvió colocar en su sitio, exceptuando a uno y se lo extendió al caballero.

—Tómalo, sin compromisos.

Kardia observo de una manera tan suspicaz que parecería que de las hojas aparecerían espectros.

—Vamos, tómalo — Insistió —No te va a masticar si es lo que piensas.

Inseguro tomo el libro entre sus manos, ojeo algunas páginas y luego cerro el libro observando la caratula. Era de color verde oscuro con una textura agrietada, tenía escrito en letras doradas "Hamlet"

Con sus dedos en forma de pinza sostuvo la portada del libro haciendo que el peso de las hojas cayera en el otro sentido. Lo agito con suavidad con las cejas arqueadas, como si esperara que algún acido saliera del libro. Su expresión juzgaba sin hablar, la mujer podía adivinar que estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido esto? — Adivino la mujer encontrando esa escena divertida. De entre las hojas del libro una pequeña tarjeta salió de él.

— ¡Oh! Se cayó algo — Se agacho para recoger la tarjeta y noto que tenía un escrito.

"Tal vez un hombre puede pescar con el gusano que ha comido un rey, y comerse después el pez que se alimentó de aquel gusano"

— ¿Qué carajos quiere decir eso? — Levanto una ceja incrédulo — ¡No entiendo!

—Es una cita de ese libro.

—Sí, ¿Pero qué quiere decir con eso?

—El mismo autor lo explica, tesoro — Divagaba la mujer divertida.

— ¡¿En dónde?! — Contesto Kardia exasperado.

La anciana tomo el libro de las manos del santo y con una precisión exacta encontró la cita que había en la tarjeta, señalo con el índice la línea donde Kardia acerco su rostro para leer:

"—_Claudio: Y bien, Hamlet, ¿dónde está Polonio?_

—_Hamlet: Ha ido a cenar._

—_Claudio: ¿A cenar? ¿Dónde?_

—_Hamlet: No a donde coma, sino a donde es comido, entre una numerosa congregación de gusanos. El gusano es el monarca supremo de todos los comedores. Nosotros engordamos a los demás animales para engordarnos, y engordamos para el gusanillo que nos come después. El rey gordo y el mendigo flaco son dos platos diferentes, pero sirven a una misma mesa. En ésto para todo._

—_Claudio: ¡Ah!_

—_Hamlet: Tal vez un hombre puede pescar con el gusano que ha comido un rey, y comerse después el pez que se alimentó de aquel gusano._

—_Claudio: ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_Hamlet: Nada más que manifestar cómo un rey puede pasar progresivamente a las tripas de un mendigo. "_

— ¿Qué diablos…? ¿El gusano monarca supremo…? — Pregunto Kardia con una sonrisa exuberante — ¡NO tiene sentido! Y después dicen que a uno es el que le falta el tornillo…

La mujer sin poder evitarlo rompió en una carcajada áspera, dejando a Kardia divagar en la duda. Respiro hondo calmando su risa y limpio una lagrima que se escapó en medio de su nefasta vehemencia.

—No te explicare eso — Dijo la mujer riendo suavemente — Pero otro punto de interpretación literario es como cuando dices "Te amare incluso después de la muerte"

— ¿Cómo alguien puede amar estando muerto?— Kardia parecía estar más alebrestado por la intriga que nació en él. — ¿Zombis? ¡Apocalipsis!

En definitiva ese crio era un caso muy serio que debe ser llevado a la reparación.

—Te explico mi niño; No es que alguien pueda amar estando muerto. Lo que quiere decir es que en el último segundo, ese segundo que aun tienes de vida estarás pensando en la persona que amas. Ese recuerdo o imagen que te llevaras en ese último segundo, es el que te llevaras a la tumba. Es por eso que dice _"Te amare incluso después de la muerte"._Porque incluso en tu lecho de muerte, tendrás espacio en tu mente para pensar en esa persona_._No te fíes en lo literal, eso es lo emocionante de los libros. Tu puedes interpretar algo y tu compañero otra.

—Que complicado…

—Ni tanto, tu por ejemplo estas aquí porque deseas entender a tu amigo ¿no? —Kardia asintió y obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta— Eso es afecto, cariño, amor como desees llamarle. Intentar hacer algo que no te guste solo porque le guste a tu pareja.

—No somos pareja. O al menos no oficialmente — Admitió Kardia masajeando su cráneo y la otra mano en su cintura —Además no soy un lector, esas cosas me aburren.

—He vivido más que tú, y se cuándo hay gato encerrado entre los "compañeritos" No vengas a meterme gato por liebre mocoso. ¿Ya se han acostado?

— ¡Hey vieja, no debes andar preguntando eso!

— ¿Quién es el dominante? — La anciana mostrada una sonrisa burlona — Vamos habla, he visto cosas peores que ni siquiera te imaginas. ¿Quieres que te cuente algunas? ¿O prefieres hablar?

Kardia retrocedió con una mirada de molestia. La mirada de esa mujer era intimidante.

—E—está bien anciana — Desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado — Las veces… que nos hemos acostado, he sido yo — El tema se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo incluso para él — Pero si el desea experimentar el cambio de roles, no me molestaría — Se encogió de hombros — Es bueno probar diferentes cosas. Y más si lo hago enojar.

La anciana esbozo otra sonrisa.

— Me lo imagine. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, veo que eres del tipo que haces lo que haces porque la vida es una sola, ¿no?

— ¿Podemos volver al tema?— Enarco una ceja.

—Haha tranquilo, claro.

Kardia volvió a abrir el libro, pero esta vez empezó a pasar las hojas.

—No está ilustrado ¿Cómo carajos sabré lo que debo imaginarme?

—Eso está a criterio del lector. Hay muchas descripciones que puede plasmarte el escritor, el puede transmitirte la esencia y tú le das la vida.

— ¡Wow! ¡Anciana eso me gusto! — Kardia leyó una página al azar y mostro un rostro de sorpresa — ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?! …Es extraño, ¡Y al mismo tiempo excitante! Aunque no entiendo una mierda de lo que habla ese tipo…

—Sí que eres divertido muchacho — La mujer no cambiaba su rostro alegre — Eso es una emoción grácil al descubrir el verdadero valor de lo que antes te parecía una simple roca.

—Me pregunto…— Se lo pensó un instante, con su dedo índice delineo las letras de color negro plasmadas en la superficie del papel opaco. Cerro el libro y se lo extendió a la mujer figando su mirada perdida en la portada verdosa —…Como Dégel se imaginaria los escenarios o los personajes.

—Hay veces en que los lectores pueden asemejar a un personaje con una persona cercana a él — Con una sonrisa tomo de regreso el libro — Ya que pueden compartir la misma personalidad o cualidad. Quizás por la calidez que puede propiciar o el modo heroico en que puede proteger, son muchos ámbitos de comparación. No digo que las aventuras más increíbles estén en los libros, pero si los sueños más sublimes, es por eso que el conocimiento más grande del mundo yace en los libros.

Kardia abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Puedes preguntarle la próxima vez que veas a tu amigo, con quien te compara — Le guiño el ojo pasándole de regreso el libro — Ten, un regalo de la casa.

— ¡No puedo aceptarlo! — Expreso el caballero alzando sus palmas en señal de rechazo.

—Vamos, no te hagas de rogar — Le observo con estima — Quizás pueda llegar a gustarte. Y si no entiendes, es una excusa para enganchar más a tu compañero. Quizás pueda regalarte una noche por intentar leer para él.

—Anciana, gran plan — Sonrió Kardia — Lo tendré en cuenta — Rebusco entre su bolsa y tomo una manzana que aún quedaba ilesa — Ten, anciana. Un regalo para que te acuerdes de mí.

La vendedora sonrió.

—Agradezco tu caballerosidad.

Kardia iba a responder, pero el mayor espacio en su mente abarcaba en cómo cual sería la reacción de Dégel. Esa emoción le causo una cierta alteración en su olvidado corazón. De repente, de su bolsillo una luz se encendió alertando al caballero.

—Tch, ¿y ahora qué? — Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña bola de cristal, la cual estaba tornada de un color verde fosforescente. — Mierda, brilla…

La había comprado al entrar al mercado, no sabía que podía hacer eso. Creyo que era algún tipo de lupa o algo por el estilo. Aunque realmente tenía planes de lanzársela a la cabeza de Sísifo en cuanto regresara.

La mujer le observo con dedicación para luego extender la mano en dirección a Kardia. El entendió y coloco en las manos arrugadas con uñas sucias y poco estéticas la pequeña bola de cristal. Observo como el color fosforescente se perdía en el iris azabache de la mujer.

—Vaya, sí que has conseguido algo bastante interesante muchacho — Argumento, alzando ligeramente las cejas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque? — La mujer regreso el objeto a manos de su dueño y le miró fijamente.

—Cierra tus ojos y piensa en ese muchacho que le gusta leer.

— ¿Q—que?

—Solo hazlo. — Reprocho la vendedora — Será divertido lo que veras.

—Eres rara, vieja.

—Mira quien lo dice, mocoso.

— ¿A quién le dices mocoso, anciana?

—Aquel que pregunta líneas retoricas es porque en líneas retoricas sabe la respuesta — Contraataco sonriente.

— ¡Hablas igual que el! —Kardia la señalo agitando el brazo — Tch, malditos lectores que solo quieren enredar más las cosas.

La anciana soltó un bufido.

—Vamos, haz lo que te dije.

— ¡Voy! — Exclamo. Cerró sus ojos y por un momento una nube negra inundo toda su visión volviendo todo negro. Pero, en esa instancia la claridad del sol estallo en su exterior mostrando a un sauce de quizás cien años de antigüedad, con una figura de largo cabello verdoso sentado bajo el. Estaba de piernas cruzadas a lo largo y tenía un libro en su regazo. Sus ojos color lila bajo el cristal de sus lentes hacían un leve contraste con la luz que dejaban escapar las hojas de aquel árbol. Sus manos delicadas y refinadas en comparación a las suyas pasaban las páginas cuidadosamente con una fina línea levemente curveada en sus labios. Con su armadura puesta brillando tenuemente, fue el cierre de ese recuerdo. De momento aquel personaje levanto la vista en su dirección.

—_Kardia, ¿Qué haces ahí?_

Volvió a realidad por un ruido bastante molesto que se escuchó a lo lejos. Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus manos estaban temblando.

—Eso explica muchas cosas — Añadió después de un largo silencio la vendedora.

— ¿E…h? — Sin saber cómo o porque, se encontraba bastante desconcertado. Miro a la mujer tras el mostrador la cual tenía una sonrisa de como una madre ve enternecida a un hijo.

La mujer le señalo con su dedo índice la mano derecha que sostenía firmemente la olvidada bola de cristal, y sorprendentemente la burbuja había cambiado de color a un rojo intenso.

— ¿Sabes qué significa eso, chico? — El caballero como si fuera un niño negó con la cabeza.

—Estás enamorado — Dijo finalmente — Lo que tienes en tus manos es nada más y nada menos que una soñadora. Cada color representa un sentimiento y se torna de un color especifico depende del sentimiento que tenga por el momento el portador. Por ejemplo, esta demás decir que significa el color rojo que brilla en tu mano, ¿no?

Kardia cerró los ojos y mostro una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya entiendo — Guardo nuevamente la bola de cristal y con un movimiento espontaneó se despidió — Gracias anciana, me has entretenido. Cuando este aburrido nuevamente vendré a joderte la vida.

—Puedo decir lo mismo — Respondió el saludo con su mano de igual forma — En mi tienda eres bienvenido, ven cuando desees. Quizás para la próxima tráeme a ese chico que te hace suspirar, debo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

— ¡Oiga! Más respeto a un caballero dorado de Athena.

—Dime eso cuando hayas vivido ciento sesenta y cinco años, mocoso — Le arrojo una cinta de color rojo a las manos de caballero que ya había dado media vuelta — Entrégasela a ese chico, quizás puedas robarle una sonrisa. El sabrá darle uso.

—Eres buena para ser un viejo fósil — Dijo con una sonrisa el caballero.

—Es el resultado de pasar tanto tiempo con los libros.

—Pues _el,_ no es precisamente muy…. ¿cómo explicarlo? Bueno, yo le digo "don tranquilidad" hágase una idea — Salió corriendo en dirección al santuario dejando a la anciana riendo.

…

El solo se había puesto y ahora solo a luz tenue de la luna eran la fuente de brillo. Subió las escaleras algo alebrestado, estaba un poco ansioso, la bolsa empezó a brillar de nuevo pero esta vez de un color dorado para cuando llego a metros de distancia de su templo. No obstante, antes de dar otro paso una sombra apareció de la oscuridad detrás de unos de los pilares de su templo.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Kardia de Escorpio? — Una voz reconocible a miles de años luz le llego a los oídos. Una pequeña gota de sudor le bajo por la mejilla.

—…Patriarca…— Le observo nervioso — Fui a dar un paseo, me estaba sofocando en ese templo y salí a tomar aire.

— ¿Te volvió a dar fiebre?

—Sí, pero ya bajo la temperatura — Mostro una sonrisa nerviosa, un Patriarca enojado no era bueno para la salud física y mucho menos para la de él.

—Hmm — Se escuchó un sonido gutural poco confiando y a continuación el resonar de las baldosas. En cuestión de segundos aquella imponente imagen estaba frente a él. Cerró los ojos para esperar ya sea el sermón o el zarpazo que tendría de bienvenida por escaparse del santuario o haber ignorado las órdenes de Sísifo quizás una enésima vez.

Pero lo que sintió fue todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba, una palma removiendo el flequillo de su frente y posando sobre ella, le dio una fuerte impresión. Se relajó un poco, quizás le había preocupado. Claro, esa tranquilidad le duro solo unos momentos para cuando el Patriarca termino de sentir su temperatura actual.

— ¡Aun tienes fiebre, idiota! — Sus pupilas vieron en cámara lenta como el puño cerrado de su jefe impacto con una de sus mejillas enviándolo directo al piso — ¡Ve al templo de Acuario y dile que te baje esa fiebre! ¡Es una orden!

Su dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando escucho esa última línea.

—Dégel… ¿está aquí?

—Sí, llego hace un par de horas de su misión. Ahora muévete a su templo.

— ¡Me golpeas por tener fiebre en vez de golpearme por escaparme! ¡Eres extraño vejestorio!

— ¡¿A quién le dices vejestorio?! — Volvió a cerrar el puño.

— ¡Aquel que pregunta líneas retoricas es porque en líneas retoricas sabe la respuesta! — Se levantó y cambio su rumbo al templo de Acuario.

El patriarca relajo sus hombros y observo al insolente muchacho ascender.

— Vaya, a quién se habría encontrado en su salida.

…

Llego frente al templo de Acuario, con el nerviosismo consumiéndole más que la fiebre. Habían transcurrido semanas desde la última vez que estuvo frente a Dégel. Subió los escalones inseguro, intentando mostrar calma.

En su mente estaba el plano de las dimensiones exactas de ese templo, lo conocía demasiado bien. Siguió sus pasos y finalmente estuvo frente a la habitación de su huésped. Su mano temblorosa se cerró para dar dos leves toques a la puerta.

—Adelante — Su cuerpo se encendió al oír esas ocho letras. Empujo la puerta y se adentró en la habitación.

—Soy yo, Dégel — Vio la imagen del santo de Acuario recostada en su cama.

—Ah, pasa Kardia ¿Qué ocurre? — Dirigió su vista a él, tenía puesto sus lentes leyendo al parecer una carta, mientras estaba acostado en su cama cubierto por una ligera sabana.

—Nada, vine a—

Los nervios nunca son un buen acompañante, y por estar tan nervioso su pie tropezó con una de las baldosas mal incrustadas en el suelo. Aterrizando en el suelo al estilo Kardia de Escorpio, una caída bastante olímpica teniendo como juez a Dégel de Acuario.

—Ahhh…—Suspiro con la cara incrustada en la baldosa — Que la puntuación sea alta, por favor — Se quejó el caballero. Subió su brazo flexionándolo de tal manera que el codo todo el suelo y en su palma recostó su mejilla —Me he puesto a pensar, que hoy he pasado bastante tiempo en el suelo.

Escucho una diminuta risa acercarse y unos ciertos pasos resonar. Para cuando su cabeza se estabilizo del golpe, Dégel ya estaba arrodillado frente a él.

—Yo le daría un siete a esa caída — Le sonrió afablemente — Deberías tener más cuidado, Kardia. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? — Sintió el pulgar de su amante rozarle el labio inferior — ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

— ¿Hm? ¿Hacerme qué?

—Tu labio está sangrando — Dégel removió la sangre que se escapaba del labio inferior con delicadeza.

—Ah, bueno — Recordó el puñetazo recién recibido— Fue un regalo cortesía del Patriarca.

— ¿Te volviste a escapar?

—Estaba aburrido — Un leve puchero fue el punto y final de esa oración. — Y realmente su golpe fue por otra cosa.

Dégel no se sorprendió, conocía las actitudes de su compañero.

—Ven, levántate — Le extendió ambas manos. Kardia acepto la oferta y ambos caballeros abandonaron el piso — Tus manos…

— ¿Qué pasa con ellas? — Pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Mientas iban de regreso a los aposentos de Acuario.

—Están frías — Llevo una de las manos a su rostro para sentir que tan gélidas estaban. Kardia aprovecho para dejar una caricia en el rostro de su compañero. Este le respondió con una sonrisa y acaricio su mano con su mejilla — Usualmente cuando las tienes frías, es porque tienes fiebre.

—Me dio hace rato, pero ya estoy bien.

—A ver…— Dégel libero sus manos y de igual forma que hizo el Patriarca removió el flequillo para tener un acceso más limpio a su frente. Y como si fuese una especie de castigo su rostro fue similar al del Patriarca — Aun tienes fiebre, Kardia.

Le empujo con suavidad a la cama, hasta que la cabeza del caballero de Escorpio toco la almohada.

—Eres un desastre cuando no estoy cerca de ti, sinceramente — Se levantó con algo de frustración en su interior y fue hasta su armario. Rebusco entre sus cosas y regreso para sentarse junto a su compañero.

—Déjame ver primero ese moretón.

—No es nada, Dégel. Estas exagerando — Se alejó de la gasa recién bañada en alcohol. Se irguió para quedar sentado frente a Dégel — Tú estás más herido que yo — Señalo la venda que se envolvía en la muñeca derecha y parte del antebrazo izquierdo de Dégel, tenía ligeros raspones en el codo y unos cuantos en el cuello — El mío es solo un raspón, ¿ves la diferencia?

—Yo ya recibí tratamiento, tú no ¿ves la diferencia?

—Tch.

—Muéstrame.

Kardia volteó su rostro dándole más libertad a Dégel de limpiarle la sangre. Cuando volvió a acercar el algodón, el caballero de Escorpio cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero por segunda vez el algodón no toco su piel.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Kardia? — Kardia sostuvo la mano que tenía el algodón y acerco su rostro cauteloso al de Dégel.

—Quizás por la emoción de descubrir el verdadero valor de lo que antes me parecía una simple roca — Dégel abrió los ojos en par, soltando el algodón. Eso era… ¿una cita?

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso, Kardia?

—Perdóname, Dégel. He descubierto lo interesante en cosas que antes me parecían absurdas, aburridas. — Escorpio se le acercó al rostro, pronunciado cada palabra con lentitud.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Los verdosos cabellos se mesclaban con los azulejos por la nueva cercanía que se había creado entre ellos. Una de las manos del santo de Escorpio acaricio nuevamente aquella gélida piel que tanto caracterizaba al santo de Acuario.

— Que por ti me leería toda una biblioteca si eso te hace feliz, Dégel.

—Kardia…— Las mejillas del santo se tornaron de un ligero carmesí. Acerco su frente a la contraria haciendo una distinta mezcla de temperaturas — ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia, idiota?

Kardia esbozo una extensa curva en sus labios cerrando los ojos cuando la frente de Dégel toco la suya.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— Dégel se alejó dándole un poco de espacio, asintiendo ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo te imaginas los personajes?… ya sabes, cosas que… — Su cabeza empezó a nublarse, la fiebre estaba volviendo a hacer su aparición — Ósea cuando no andas con esos libros aburridos de biología, geología, geografía y todo lo que termine en ía.

Dégel le había entendido desde un principio, pero aun así no dejo de sorprenderse ¿Qué le habían hecho a su egocéntrico amante?

—Depende de cómo lo describa el autor.

—Hmm.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es extraño, ¿no te parece? — Sonrió de manera tan natural, tan despreocupada.

— ¿De tu repentina curiosidad? — Le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero esta vez, cerro la distancia y rozo los labios agrietados de Kardia. Este abrió ligeramente los labios para que Dégel tuviera mejor acceso, fue un beso refinado. Tal y como se define su amante, toda una elegancia — Si…— Sonrió en los labios contrarios — Lo es.

—Fui a un mercado esta tarde y hable con una anciana que le gusta leer como a ti, sin duda es de tu especie. — El santo de Acuario sonrió ante ese relato y Kardia recostó la cabeza en su hombro — Me gustaría que hicieras una cosa por mí.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto empezando a acariciar los cabellos de su compañero. Kardia ladeo su cabeza donde Dégel le miraba con dulzura, aun con su mano perdida en la marea azuleja.

— ¿Podrías leer para mí? — Le sonrió creando casi una poesía. Espero alguna reacción de Dégel, pero solo le observaba en silencio.

EL silencio se extendió un poco más, cuando Dégel intentaba asimilar lo que había escuchado.

—No es que me moleste ese nuevo interés, pero... ¿en serio eres, Kardia de Escorpio? — Pregunto con ciertas comas en cada palabra. Como si dudara con quien estaba hablando sino fuese por la tremenda fiebre que pasaba su compañero.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — Se alejó del hombro de su compañero. Pero Dégel le observo casi como si le estuviese estudiando. Y después de volver a recordar que él tenía una lucha eterna con los libros por el amor de Dégel, le dio razón a la pregunta. Era como una especie de triángulo amoroso, donde Kardia juraría ganar. — ¡Soy yo, Dégel! Es solo que…— Carraspeo un poco y después de intentar buscar una explicación razonable y no conseguirla, volvió a enterrar su cara en el pecho de Acuario — Olvídalo.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, y Kardia solo se concentró en lo agradable que era la capa de frio que rodeaba al santo de Acuario.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que te leyera? — Pregunto Dégel después que el silencio se prolongara lo suficiente, retomando su voz calmada. Kardia se dio su tiempo de responder, estaba dormitando en su pecho mientras seguían sentados.

—Traje un libro, está en mi bolsa — Señalo la bolsa en el suelo, aun con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su compañero — Pero, ya no quiero. Tengo calor…

Dégel separo con cuidado el rostro de Kardia de su pecho, para obsérvale con más dedicación. Estaba sudando demasiado, y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse. Conocía demasiado bien esos síntomas. Lo empujo suavemente, recostando su cabeza en la almohada donde Kardia empezó a soltar gimoteos y jadear con fuerza, cuando la temperatura se disparó por los cielos.

Se sentó a su lado, removiendo los flequillos que se le habían pegado a la frente gracias al sudor. Su pecho se encontraba en un fuerte vaivén, Dégel le tomo la mano y puso la otra en el pecho de Kardia. Elevo sus cosmos haciendo que la temperatura descendiera de la misma forma que aumento en el cuerpo de Escorpio. Pequeños pocos de nieves ondeaban en el aire junto con las ráfagas suaves que se apoderaron de la habitación. Al cabo de varios minutos sumergidos casi en una eternidad para Dégel, para cuando la técnica empezó a ceder ante su frio, la respiración de Kardia empezó a normalizarse. Le tomo otros minutos más para que finalmente el calor se extinguiera, recuperando la estabilidad en la temperatura de su compañero.

Kardia había cedido ante el cansancio, y se quedó dormido en el proceso. Dégel observo su rostro pasible y otorgo una caricia a su rostro. Le dejo dormir un poco más, y se levantó en busca de la bolsa de su compañero que se encontraba junto al marco de la puerta. Se agazapo y tomo la bolsa abriéndola para registrar su interior. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el libro, no solo por el tamaño, sino por la portada.

— Hamlet — Dijo sin siquiera leer el título del libro. Echo un vistazo a su compañero el cual seguía dormido, ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? Y no solo eso, el libro era de primera mano quizás una versión que solo los coleccionistas de tesoros pudiesen tener.

Tomo el libro, dejando la bolsa en su sitio, para ir junto a su compañero pero de la bolsa una pequeña bola de cristal enredada en una cinta roja rodo hasta sus pies. Giro su rostro ante la bola agazapándose para tomarla

— ¿Hm?

Volvió a observar a Kardia y no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver la cinta. ¿A dónde habría ido Kardia exactamente? Sin duda lo obligaría a decirle y aún más, llevarlo hasta ese lugar. La cinta se enredó en sus dedos, cuando Dégel empezó a estudiarla con la mirada. Recordó el significado de la cinta y no pudo ocultar un poco más su sorpresa. Pero al cabo de otros segundos, su rostro volvió a aligerarse.

"Alguien oculto en tus páginas, te aprecia de verdad"

Sonrió mostrando un rostro gentil. Retomo su lugar en la cama junto a Kardia, con el libro de Hamlet en su regazo y la bola de cristal. Toco la frente de Kardia y su temperatura seguía nivelada. Sonrió con satisfacción, rozo el pómulo con mucha suavidad, un ligero roce casi un suave respiro. Su corazón empezó a aminorar los latidos, pero no le extraño esa reacción mientras aun la sonrisa se le mostraba en su rostro.

Kardia se removió un poco, ladeando con lentitud la cabeza.

—Dégel…—Susurro en sueños, aun con los ojos cerrados. No era la primera vez que Kardia deliraba a causa de la fiebre — Soy el monarca supremo de las manzanas…

Dégel alzo una ceja. Pequeños fragmentos líricos viajaron por su cabeza, recordando haber escuchado o leído eso en alguna parte. Y efectivamente lo había leído, en el libro que ahora yacía en sus piernas. Aunque Kardia hubiese modificado algunas partes del guion, recordaba esa escena. Esbozo una pequeña curva, estaba ligeramente enternecido por esa escena. Se acercó cauteloso dejando un beso en la mejilla de Escorpio.

—Sí, de todos los comedores de manzanas del mundo — Sonrió suavemente.

Una pequeña luz empezó a brillar en sus piernas, y cuando bajo la vista era la bola de cristal soltaba rayos de luces de color rojo. Se preguntó porque brillaba, y porque el color. Pero ya investigaría sobre ella más tarde, la dejo a un lado y abrió el libro en sus piernas mostrando las primeras líneas que iniciaban esa trágica historia. Entono su voz suavemente e inicio:

—"Primer acto: Explanada delante del Palacio real de Elsingor. Noche Oscura…"

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales<span>: "La soñadora" viene originalmente de "La recordadora" de Harry Potter. Me pareció bastante divertido, si podíamos transfigurarla a sentimientos junto con diversos colores. Créditos a J.K. Rowling, por esa idea. Creo que puedo decir que estoy bastante satisfecha con este proyecto, creo que es uno de mis favoritos y omg que lindo esos dos.

-El significado de la cinta roja, es de mi invención. Pero en la vida real tiene otro significado si se usa en la muñeca, es algo como que "Aleja las energías negativas" o algo así x'D Para mayor información, un señor google está disponible las 24 horas hahaha

-Y finalmente tenemos citas del famoso libro escrito por William Shakespeare, "Hamlet" y las últimas líneas del fic, son el inicio a la tragedia del príncipe.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
